


Are you okay

by VerityXxX



Series: Omnia Vincit Amor [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Ele just needs to be loved, Eleonora is too, F/M, My babies deserve all of the protection, Silvia is my child, Sisters Before Misters, girls helping girls, mothering the mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityXxX/pseuds/VerityXxX
Summary: Silvia notices something is wrong with Eleonora and that she hasn't been eating properly since before Easter and decides to take matters into her own hands to help the other girl even when she finds out the truth about Eleonora and Edoardo.





	Are you okay

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after something I saw on tumblr and I'm not sure how it turned out but I didn't hate it so that's always a plus considering it's my first time writing these characters. I know in the OG Noora essentially has this discussion with Sana but I thought that considering the fact that Silvia doesn't yet know and the fight about listening to each other and seeing things from another's point of view that Edo and Ele had this could be more powerful if Eleonora tells Silvia. 
> 
> I hope you all like it considering we are all going to be starved for content until ratvision decide to let us know if we are on hiatus again.

“I thought you said carbs were good for you.”

 

Eleonora turned to see Silvia standing a few steps behind her. The younger girl looked uncertain and Eleonora couldn’t help but feel bad remembering all the times she had lied to her since it at all happened. “What do you mean?”

 

Silvia stepped forward her eyes fixed on Eleonora and she couldn’t help but shift slightly, “I saw you today at lunch. You didn’t eat anything, and you didn’t yesterday either.” Her voice got progressively higher and her words faster as she continued to speak.

 

“What do you mean Silvia,” Eleonora forced a laugh trying to dissuade the other girl. She couldn’t deal with this right now. There wasn’t time and what was she supposed to tell Silvia without making Silvia hate her more than he did.

 

“I’m worried about you Ele okay,” Silvia said softly her eyes warm and concerned. Eleonora hated her for that. “Besides you’re the one who said all this stuff about eating and how I should be happy about who I am as an individual but then you are not doing it. And it just confuses me.”

 

Eleonora looked down. She didn’t know what to say to that. Silvia was right she’d said all of that stuff and yet she never actually did anything.  How could she be the protector when she did nothing to actually protect Silvia.

 

“I’m right aren’t I,” Silvia said, and Eleonora could hear her voice shake slightly despite her bravado. “Something has happened that you are hiding. Which is why you disappeared over Easter weekend and why your behaviour has been off for the last few days.”

 

There was a pregnant pause and Eleonora knew that she was supposed to be saying something, but she didn’t know what she had to say.

 

Every time she’d acted out this conversation before in her head it hadn’t played out like this. Every time, she had approached Silvia and sat her down together after plying her with her favourite things and with different yet tactful words explained that she liked Ed—him without hurting her. Then Silvia had said something to show that she was hurt and Eleonora had comforted her saying that it didn’t mean anything and that Silvia came first and if she had to break up with him for Silvia she would. But Silvia would insist that that wasn’t necessary and make a joke about how she had Luca anyway and they’d laugh and make up and then Eleonora would text him about it he’d pick her up and it would all be fine.

 

An idealistic dream probably but a welcome one. When it all had happened the one thing Eleonora had been grateful for was that she now longer needed to tell Silvia and risk ruining the one of the only things she felt like she had yet. Now she couldn’t even have that.

 

“Tell me. Whatever it is,” Silvia said smiling. “If you tell me I can help you.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand. You couldn’t,”

 

Silvia laughed and reached out an arm to touch Eleonora on the forearm. Her hands were warm cloyingly, but Eleonora couldn’t help but hope that she wouldn’t let go. “Just tell me. Sometimes you just need another point of view.”

 

_I have no intention of listening to you lecturing me, if you won’t even try, for a second, to see things from my point of view!_

_From your point of view_

_Yes, from my point of view_

He’d been so angry and all Eleonora could do was attack back. She’d learnt from childhood that the best defence was one of offense and that’s all she’d been able to do. He had never stopped looking at her though even as she avoided his eyes and she couldn’t look at him. Eleonora had no idea what she’d see in those all so haunting eyes of his.

 

“Ele what’s wrong are you okay,” Silvia said again more incessantly gripping on to Eleonora’s forearm as though she was trying to drag Eleonora out of her memories and into the present. “Why are you crying.”

 

Eleonora couldn’t do anything but stand there whilst Silvia wiped her tears off of her cheeks softly. Just like how he had when he’d promised never to hurt her. The only problem was he hadn’t promised that about anyone but her. “I’m sorry,” she finally managed. “I’m horrible and selfish and you shouldn’t be trying to be nice to me like this.”

 

Silvia stroked her hair gently and she started to lead Eleonora gently unwilling to jolt her and Eleonora numb followed her. They stopped by a stone bench and Eleonora sat down as Silvia did folding her legs together pretzel style. “It’s okay,” Silvia said reassuringly. “We can be here as long as you like.”

 

Her tears fell fast and hard until her breath was catching in her throat. Her chest heaved hard as she tried to get her breath back but she couldn’t get control of herself regardless of how many tears she wiped from her face. “You’ll never forgive me,” Eleonora said between sobs and watery hiccups. “I’ve been lying for you so long.”

 

“What have you done,” Silvia said and Eleonora could hear a note of caution entering her voice and replace her earlier concern. She had to have known that this would happen—there was no way that Silvia could accept it without hating her. Eleonora shook her head unable to find the word. “Just tell me Ele.”

 

The seconds stretched around them Silvia’s eyes fixed on Eleonora until her tears started to slow even slightly until Eleonora’s phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket considering turning it over to see who was calling but when it came down to it she didn’t actually care and it wasn’t going to be good. So she left it in her lap ringing out.

 

“If you are not going to pick it up then you might as well hang up,” Eleonora didn’t react and Silvia reached out grabbing the phone after a few moment turning it over to hang up. “Why is Chicco Rodi calling you.”

 

Eleonora shrugged unable to explain it. He’d started calling her on Sunday and she had no idea why but he wouldn’t leave her alone. She’d tried blocking his number but that just meant she didn’t know which calls to avoid so she had unblocked him. “What have you been hiding.” Silvia paused her eyes sharp. “Or who?”

 

Eleonora looked down unwilling to meet Silvia’s eyes. “You haven’t been dating Chicco because I can promise that if that is true than it’s not a problem. If anything, if you are with Chicco and Eva with Fede it will help me get with—,”

 

 “It’s not Chicco,” Eleonora said unable to let Silvia keep on going on this track.

 

“Nathan then or Rocco,” Silvia said light heartedly and Eleonora didn’t look up. “There’s no one else that Chicco would be calling you for unless…” Eleonora glanced up and she could see the hurt in Silvia’s eyes as she realised what Eleonora had been hiding. “Edoardo.”

 

Eleonora nodding unable to look Silvia in the eyes afraid of the rejection and hurt she might see in them. “How long for?”

 

“He asked me for a date last year, but I only went on it after I returned from England and it happened so slowly. I didn’t lie about hating him ever to you because id di for so long until I didn’t and it just felt right,” The words came fast until Eleonora was babbling trying to get Silvia to understand. “I never wanted to hurt you, but it felt so right, and he was there when I needed him always even when I didn’t realise that I needed someone.” Eleonora glanced up at Silvia whose expression was unreadable, “I never wanted to hurt you—I tried to tell you at the cabin, but I just couldn’t do it.”

 

Silvia inhaled and exhaled heavily, and Eleonora had no idea what she was thinking or if she hated her. “Please Silvia just don’t hate me. I can’t have you hate me on top of…”

 

“Him,” Silvia finished her sentence softly. “What actually happened?”

 

“We fought after the party where Gio and Martino got attacked and he hit the guy with the chair,” Eleonora said reliving the fight scene. The sound of him hitting that guy with the chair had been ringing in her ears for days along with his look of pure rage. “And I said something I shouldn’t have. Horrible things and he said that we shouldn’t be together anymore and left.”

 

“And Chicco?” Silvia asked her voice scarcely louder than a whisper.

 

Eleonora shrugged, “He’s been calling me non-stop since Sunday. I only picked up the first time but I think he’s worried about Edo and he wants me to reach out.”

 

Silvia swallowed hard, “Why don’t you then? You clearly regret what you said and still care about him so tell him that.”

 

“But what about my pride I can’t back down now. And besides I wouldn’t know what to say if there’s anything I could say,” She’d wanted to do this from the moment he had turned away from her but she couldn’t. She was Eleonora Francesca Sava and that meant something.

 

“Fuck you pride Eleonora,” Silvia said harshly and Eleonora felt tears build up but she blinked them away hard. “If you had pride you wouldn’t have dated in the first place after everything you said about him before. And if I wanted to protect my pride I wouldn’t be here helping you with the boy who took my virginity but I am here because I care about you. So what did you say?”

 

“That he was wrong to fight and there was no point seeing it from his perspective as someone who smashes chair on people’s head,” Eleonora paused remembering how his eyes had hardened and solidified to her final words. “And then that if he wanted to play the victim he might as well do it properly and blame his father or brother instead of his personality and how he was born.”

 

Silvia nodded brushing some hair behind an ear, “I don’t know about the second part—other than his mum you probably know more about his family situation than I do as I just know the gossip them.” Eleonora nodded remembering meeting Andrea and how he had first lied about him and then refused to open up about the truth later. “But about the question of point of view how are you any better. You might not have intended to but your actions with Edoardo are like hitting me with a chair because you dated him and did that knowing I cared about him. Just because it’s not physical doesn’t make it any better.”

 

“Then why are you helping me. Why don’t you hate me?”

 

“Because if every time I’ve needed you to help me you have. You have looked out for me since I first met you and all of the other girls and I know you’d never purposely hurt me. Besides if I was you I don’t think I’d have been able to resist him for as long a year for anyone’s sake so I can’t really judge,”

 

“When did you get so wise,” Eleonora said fondly. She’d always viewed Silvia as one of the least interesting in the group and the one they’d have to look out for but the other girl had grown up faster then she’d realised.

 

Silvia smiled quickly, “Well there’s this girl I’m friends with who always tries to do the right thing and look out for all of us like a mother hen dispensing wise advice. I think she’s probably played a role in that happening.”

 

Eleonora leant forward to hug Silvia, “You know that I don’t deserve you at all.”

 

“I know no such thing,” Silvia responded easily resting her head on Eleonora’s shoulder for a few moments before pulling away. “But can you do that for Edoardo. You know him better than I do and I can see why he would have done what he did on Wednesday and understand it even if I wouldn’t have done that myself. Besides what would you have done if was me on the ground or Eva. Or someone had attacked Sana for her religion or Filo for his sexuality.”

 

She was right.

 

“What should I do?”

 

Silvia laughed and Eleonora couldn’t help but smile, “Go talk to the boy and tell him everything that you’ve told me.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Eleonora got to her feet unfurling her legs. She had been sitting there for so long that it was almost five and she had to go home before she could go to Edoardo’s anyway.

 

“It’s not a problem,” Silvia said not getting up. “Tell me how it goes tomorrow okay.”

 

“Sure,” Eleonora agreed easily before waving goodbye and leaving. She turned back at the corner to see Silvia wiping her eyes as she cradled her legs in foetal position and felt something twist inside of her with guilt.

 

…

It wasn’t until just past seven she was able to reach Edoardo’s house and there was already music playing inside loudly. She had been screening all her calls so she could have missed them, but it was unlikely Silvia would have known and not mentioned it to her. Ringing the doorbell twice Eleonora just hoped that Edoardo if he was the one throwing the party wasn’t too drunk because she needed him sober to apologise to properly.

 

“I didn’t realise you were still here,” Eleonora said seeing Andrea as he opened the door for her.

 

Andrea laughed stepping aside to let Eleonora in, “Elisabetta is it. Nice to see you again and don’t worry much to my brother’s relief I’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

 

His voice was slurred, and Eleonora didn’t enter instead standing on the doorstep, “It’s Eleonora and is your brother home. I need to talk to him.”

 

“You girls are all the same wanting my brother. He’s not here anyway—a friend came down from Milan for him. They left only half an hour ago.”

 

Eleonora bit her lip trying to hold back her tears as she remembered him mentioning his ex from Milan. Was it her who he had gone out with—had he already moved on from her? Besides as Andrea said all the girls wanted him—who was she to think she could be anything different.

 

“Are you okay,” Andrea said concerned. “Do you want to come inside—he won’t be long. You can have a drink whilst you wait.

 

And like a fool she followed him inside.  


End file.
